Chasing the Blue
by Tut Tut Boxxx
Summary: I will only chase the blue if I've seen the blue in your eyes. No longer a oneshot. I suck at summaries.
1. Chasing the Blue

So...this is the fic I posted yesterday, but I redid it a little, I mean a lot! It's a short fluffer one. Liley. I'm making everything up here short. sweet. and to the point. Enjoy and have a happy day. xD

I do not own Hannah Montana or Alex Parks...Chasing the Blue lyrics belong to Ms. Alex Parks. I do however own the cookies.

Thoughts are in italic.

Okay, you can do this, Miley. You've only done this a billion times, it's not like she's out there tonight. What are the chances? Slim to none. Let's see...mmm..nope, she's not here tonight. Good, I can get through this concert without a hitch and without freezing up from looking at Lilly. "How are y'all doin' tonight?" I scream to the crowd and start some small talk before I start any songs. It takes my mind away from everything and I'm pretty sure it makes everybody forget all the bad things going on in life. A loud 'GOOD!' is screamed back at me, all their voices melt together to make one loud soothing voice. "Before I start my first song, how many of you are excited for school to end?" Well no duh they're excited! It's 2 months of freedom! The crowd screams again. "Woo, almost knocked me over there, kids. So how about we get this party started?" The band starts out with Pumping Up the Party as usual and everything is groovy so far. I'm feeling it, the crowds feeling it. Hell, even the floor is feeling it! The song ends and I start talking to the crowd again about the meaning of my next song. "Alright so tonight I have a very, very special friend from England here with me tonight. She's a famous musician back home and I'm pretty sure a few of you have heard of her. Give it up for Alex Parks, people!" My spikey haired, Cornish, lesbian singer walks out on stage with her guitar.

"Hello, Los Angeles! It's my first time here in the states and I'll have to hand it to you, It's pretty big!" Her accent made some people laugh because little kids laugh at British accents. I know I did. "This song we wrote a few weeks ago when Hannah was on tour with me back in Europe and we wrote it for a person who we love very much and is very dear to our hearts, Lilly Truscott?" she turned to me "Is it Truscott?" I nodded in a 'yes' fashion. I looked back at the crowd and saw a blond girl with a Volcom beanie fight her way to the front row. I knew it was Lilly by the beanie alone and her boyish walk. Close behind her was Oliver, I swear I need to find that boy a date! "Anyways," she said laughing a little nervously "this song is titled Chasing the Blue." She started the first chords on her guitar and the crowd started to sway with their green and blue glow-sticks in the air. Everything is just fine.

Sleep is hard, I'm tired.  
Wanting to sleep in your wide eyes.  
I can only dream.  
I can only see if you want me to see, but I  
I can only chase, I will only chase the blue if I've seen the blue  
In your eyes, that was my surprise from you.  
Your eyes gave me all I needed from you. I smiled and looked at Lilly

I'll be here holding you.  
Makes me feel like I've got something to do.  
But you're already reaching for the sky.  
We can only dream.  
We can only see if you want us to see, but I  
I will only chase the blue if I've seen the blue  
In your eyes, that was my surprise from you.  
They gave me all I needed from you. Tears were coming out of her eyes by now and she was smiling. She would have been up here with me, but she didn't show up at my house because we had gotten into a fight today about Lucas.

And if you fall, you rarely touch the sides.  
And when you fell, did everything inside fall from you?  
You know I'm, I'm falling from inside of you. The crowd cheered and applauded with excitement and Lilly was cheering the loudest by far. Everything seemed to just melt away after the song ended. I'll admit that I got kind of emotional and I had to go backstage, but not before I motioned to Lilly to meet me back there. On my way backstage I told Alex to do a couple of songs or something to keep them entertained till I got back. I went into my dressing room and saw Lilly sitting on the couch looking at her phone. "So, I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Her eyes were really puffy, as if she'd been crying for quite some time.

"Lucas cheated on me, Miles. You were right, I should have listened to you." She started crying again and I instinctively hugged her.

"It's not your fault. He's a loser for letting someone like you go." She buried her head into my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She said through muffled sobs. You don't have to tell her...You don't NEED to tell her.

"He's a stupid boy for letting someone like you, someone as amazing as you go. He was the lucky one, not you." Miley Stewart! DO NOT TELL HER THAT YOU LIKE HER!

"Thanks, Miles." She wiped away the rest of her tears and we sat next to each other in an awkward silence. "Miley?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think that..." She was fumbling on her words. I could tell she needed to tell me something because she does this face where it looks like a puppy that's confused. It's kinda cute, actually. "I think that I'm in love with you." She shot up and started running to the door. I grabbed her arm before she could get away. This is it, Stewart, now or never. She started crying again and I wiped away a tear with the pad of my finger. I smiled gently and she blushed and looked away. The next few moments are the best of my life, better than when I found out I won my very own Booty. I leaned in a little and she pressed her lips against mine. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but a kiss of passion and love. Yes, people there is a difference between the two! She pulled away and smiled, I think I had a dorky Goofy Goof smile on my face.

"So I guess this means something?" I asked as we started walking back to the stage. I didn't know if it meant that we were girlfriends or just friends. The just friends answer would crush my heart, it would crush it so bad I'd have to become an emo artist.

"It definitely means something." She said as she walked back to where Oliver was. I walked back on stage as Alex finished up an upbeat song called Honesty. I don't think I could be any happier at this moment. Everything seemed so perfect, so peaceful.

"Everybody, give it up for Alex Parks!" the crowd gave her a loud cheer that made both of us smile. "Thank you so much for coming, Alex. It really meant a lot to me." I hugged her and she turned and bowed for the still cheering crowd.

"It was a pleasure. Call me if you need anything else, I'll be in town for a while and maybe we'll go hang out with some of my friends." She smiled at me.

"Wait for me in my dressing room and we'll talk after." She nodded and walked back to my dressing room. The next hour and a half was just a blur. This day was perfect, I finally told, well kissed, Lilly that I liked her!

"Thank you L.A! You guys are amazing!" I ran offstage to my dressing room and Alex and Lilly were playing Rock Band and laughing. "Having fun?" They both screamed like little kids on a roller coaster. "Hahaha, sorry guys." We sat down and drank soda and made plans for the next day with Alex. I asked dad if Lilly could stay the night and of course he said that it was fine.

Back in my room me and Lilly were talking about the show and how amazing it was. We talked about everything except for the kiss."Miley, are you awake?" I gave her a grunt that meant 'I am now.' "So, what are we? Friends, Girlfriends?"

"I dunno," I turned to face her and she kissed me. "Girlfriends?" I was stunned from the kiss because I was still half asleep.

"Most definitely." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. We soon fell asleep and were welcomed by dreams of happiness and bliss.

And that's the end...I think. If you want me to continue just tell me and I will. You can also give me story ideas if you guys want me to continue my little 2 AM creation.

Peace, Love, and Cupcakes.  
Tut Tut Box.


	2. Over Conscious

Okay so, First off I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story so far. They made me smile. Secondly, I decided to continue the story (well duh) and it is being joint written by my amazing sister Alexei. Oh, and if you're good, I'll give you all cookies and poptarts. And yes, I did fix the italics. xD also, you should check out Alex Parks. Her music is pretty amazing and is what gives me most of my ideas.

_I'd tear your heart out  
leave you for this mess I'm in  
keep you for keepsake  
until the blow hits me  
and finally  
I'll land on my knees_

Alex Parks-Over Conscious

Lilly's POV

Today was a blast, well except for the whole Lucas part. Staying at Miley's house could be the best thing to top everything off, kissing, snogging. I might sound like a horny teenaged boy, but maybe I am one, well, except for the penis part. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked as we walked into her room. Her room was huge, no not huge, GARGANTUIN! It was bigger than the state of Connecticut; I heard that it was a pretty big state. Anyways, we sat on her bed and flipped through every friggin channel on the planet, then we decided to check our Myspace's and that was the most boringest thing ever! Don't get me wrong, I love Myspace as much as the next guy, but after a while it gets so boring; and people always try to start drama. Save the drama for your mama. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked as we flipped through the channels for the 7th time.

"Sure, what do you want to watch tonight?" She walked over to her DVD rack and held up some movies to choose from. "We have D.E.B.S, Mean Girls, High Art, Resident Evil, and every season of The L Word." Of course I chose The L Word, Shane and Alice are hot, and not to mention SHARMEN!!!! After a few episodes into season 4 (which is where we left off) Miley's phone started to ring. "Hello?" She sounded a little confused. The look of happiness and peace was turned into excitement and Disneyland happiness. _Who the hell could be calling her?!_ "Of course we'll meet you there! We won't be long….yes, I promise!" She looked over at me "It was Jake; he wants us to go to the beach and hang out with him and some friends. Is that okay?"_ HELL TO THE NIZZO!_ How dare he ruin the most amazing night of my life?!

"Sure, it's fine with me. Let me go get some board shorts and a top on." I knew that I'd eventually go into the ocean to relax, that's just what I do these days. It's a lot different from when I was a little kid and I'd build sand castles and vow not to let anybody in until the tide washed it away forever. I went into her bathroom and changed into my Hurley shorts and Volcom top. "I'm ready now." We walked down to the beach in complete silence. I think she could tell that I wasn't happy about this, not one bit. I was about as happy as most Americans are with Bush. Me being the Americans and Miley being Bush, complete hate! We walked for about 10 minutes until we found Jake and all his stupid popular friends sitting by a fire. Jake stood up and walked over with his retarded conceited smile of his and kissed Miley and the funny thing is that SHE KISSED HIM BACK! I didn't want to ruin her fun so I walked to our little grotto that me and her found a few weeks after we met. We had candles and a lighter in a little hollowed out part of it. I set the candles around me and lit them one by one and slowly settled myself into the warm water. It wasn't very deep or anything just a little past my belly button, but it was quiet. I could hear the tide crash against the rocks and retreat back into the ocean. It took my mind off of things until she found me and none other than Jake following her like a lost puppy. I quietly stood up and gave them a fake smile and started walking. "What's up your ass, Lilly?" Jake said as he groped Miley in the grotto and I could tell she was enjoying it, she had that smile on her face. "Jealous, you know you could join." He said slyly. God, this kid pissed me off. I flipped him the bird and walked off. I could hear him scream something towards me. "You're just jealous because you know you can't have me!" I turned around and saw both of them touching each other in places that can't be said in public.

_When all is said and done  
I'll confess I've had enough! _

I started walking away; I was looking at the ground as if somehow it held the answer to everything. I should've looked where I was going because I ran into someone that looked like a little boy until the person said in an all too familiar accent. "God, watch where you're going you stupid twit; you're not the only on here!" She stood up and her look of anger was gone. She looked like she'd been crying; it sucks to see Alex cry. She's way too sweet for anybody to hurt her. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I didn't know it was you until I saw the shorts." She giggled and I tried to smile "Hey, what's wrong?" she gave me a hug that made me feel a little bit better.

"It's Miley, Alex. You know how she confessed her love for me?" She nodded "Well, it turned out to be a lie." I started crying and she put an arm around my shoulders and we sat down in the sand.

"Where is she at now?" She asked me after I had calmed down a little. Something about Alex made me want to pour all my thoughts out because unlike everybody else, she listens to me. She's been through about as much as I have, maybe even more.

"With Jake; they went to the grotto that Miley and I found a while back. Last time I saw them they were pretty much shagging like rabbits." I started to cry again. She stood up and started pacing. "What are you doing?" I asked through my last tears.

"Thinking of a way to get them back or make their lives hell!" She started walking in circles now and soon after squares. "I got it!" she said after about 5 minutes of making shapes with her feet.

"What is it?"

"Well, go and surprise them and then take pictures of Jake's tinky winky and post them all over the internet! It's genius!" I started to laugh for the first time in a few hours. "What, you don't think it's gonna work?"

"No, it'll work. It's just so funny how you said tinky winky. It sounded like teen-kay ween-kay." I fell over laughing at myself and she glared at me.

"Don't think you're so safe, Lilly." She gave out an evil laugh and then sat back down still laughing. "What she did was bullocks, Lils and you know it." She rubbed my arm and jumped up. "Let's go get those bastards."

We walked back to the grotto and past all the drunken teenagers smoking "weed" which was clearly oregano. Alex quietly jumped on the little ledge above where Jake and Miley were doing more than just making out. She looked back down at me and she could see my tears about to fall. I peeped into the little crack on the side and I looked back up to where Alex was and gave her a nod of approval. "This one's for Lilly, you stupid yankee bastard." She said it loud enough for me to hear and I let out a little giggle. Miley stood up and started putting her top back on giving Alex the perfect opportunity to take pics of the "tinky winky" She hopped down off the ledge and we walked back to where we had met up earlier that night.

We laid down under the stars and just looked up and noticed that most star formations turn out to be in a triangular pattern. I looked over at her and she looked so at peace with the earth and the sky._ She looks so beautiful tonight. I can't believe that Jill broke her heart._ She looked over at me and gave me a warm smile and I smiled back at her. "I'm kinda cold." I said after a while of star gazing and listening to the ocean.

"We can go to In and Out if you want. I'll even drive." She lifted herself onto an elbow. Her clueless-ness was so cute. _Holy shit, I'm falling in love with her!_ I scooted closer to her and she got the hint; she let my put my head on her chest and she held me protectively and it made me blush a little. I looked up at her and she was dozing off a little, I raised my head up a little and kissed her cheek. "What the hell?" she twitched out of her dream and almost punched herself in the forehead. "What the hell was that for?" she looked down at me and I just smiled.

"Nothing, it just seemed right." I snuggled up to her and put my head in the nape of her neck and fell asleep. I guess things never really turn out to be a train wreck after all. I don't really care where Miley is right now, just as long as I'm next to Alex. Everything feels so peaceful with her around me; I don't have to stress about having to look good around her or I don't have to make sure I'm a dork around her because we both act like goofballs all the time. _I can't let this moment end. It seems so right and safe. What about Miley? Where does she think I am? Aww…hell with it, I'm happy and my happiness is more important than hers._ "I love you, Alex." I whispered as I fell back to sleep.

Soo…how did you guys like it? Good, Bad, All of the above?

Will Miley find out about Lilly and Alex's night together? Will there be more Liley goodness to come or will it just stay Jiley and Ally? (Alex and Lilly) Vote to find out! As always, Peace, Love, and Cupcakes.

Tut Tut Box


End file.
